His thoughts, his love, his family
by Casey525
Summary: A continuation of Memories of Her Mind, His thought. For my friend Amalia993 she wanted the continuation so she got it. I forgot before to post it, but the characters do not belong to me.. they belong to the rightful owners ..


Sesshomaru waits and waits, knowing he will never see his mate and love again, nor see his son grow strong. He feels the agony of it all. The sadness. The emptiness. The loneliness of it all. Oh how he misses her them so. He desperately wishes to be with her. But he does not only miss his love and child, he misses his half breed brother, his mate.. the miko of the future. And even their now children, he never knew they had kids, Inuyasha never told him,he wishes his brother had, but Sesshomaru knows why he was never told of them,because he will admit that he would not have not cared. Now he does. Now he takes it all back. He walks the path as all dead do.. but instead of going to Heaven like the pure of souls would.. Souls. Souls like his Rin would have ended up. Or in Hell like the likes of Naraku is at. He is in purgatory. Wandering so close to Rin.. Yet so far.

He follows her. Watches Rin. She has not even aged a day thanks to his mark, which still stands strong. As well as watching his son Sene.. grow strong.. he is now 5 years old. How he wishes to have been there for his first steps, his first words.. Oh he was there.. he could hear the words, his brave boys words when he called for daddy..but to no vail..Sesshomaru couldn't grasp them. He sighs for the hundredth time within this hour, as he watches Rin teach there boy to read. As he does.. he thinks back to how he came to be here:

(Flash Back)  
{He remembers asking Rin to come back with him to be his wife,mate, mother of his children, his pups, eleven years after the end of Naraku's destruction. She happily and tearfully accepted. They had lived in bliss for two years. There was peace in the Western Lands. His people accepted their Lady with great happiness and respect. Then Rin became pregnant.. and Sesshomaru never knew what true happiness was till the day Rin told him that he was to be a father, and he felt his little Sene's first kick, he had tears in his eyes for the first time in many years. He swore he'd be there for every step of her pregnancy. And he was. For seven months. They had true marriage and family bliss, till that fateful day.

Rin had asked Sesshomaru to let her give birth in Inuyasha's village so that the old Miko Kaede and Kagome could deliver the baby. So on there way to the village. Rin asked to stop to rest and to eat. He did as she requested, and he went to go hunt. He should have trusted his gut and stayed with her, but he also knew she needed to eat. So he left. While he was gone..he was not even that far, he had heard Rin scream for him. She never screams with true fear in her voice. Suddenly his world went black and cold. He ran as fast as he legs could move, as fast as he demon speed allowed. But when he came to the clearing of where she was, she was pinned to a tree by a Serpent Demon of sorts. He charged it, without thinking twice, only thoughts on his mate and unborn child, and needed to protect them, he fought hard and brave, or so Rin would have said, but the demon was faster and wasn't alone, soon he was surrounded. Sesshomaru dropped Bakusaiga, and stared the demon's down. With one last look at his mate, he looked back at the demons and said one thing:  
"Take me instead.. my power my blood for sparing my mate, my family" The demons didn't think twice they dropped Rin and slithered to Sesshomaru, biting him everywhere. Feeding on him, and poisoning him. Soon the demons left and Rin.. she cried like she was the one dying.}  
Sesshomaru shakes his head and gets rid of the vile memories and thoughts and looks to watching his mate and child, this being the only solace he has. Knowning they are alive and thriving. He sighs, when suddenly a hand touches his shoulder, he spins around grabbing for his swords when he realizes nothing is there, he looks to see who it is. The Great Inu No Tashio stands before him.. Sesshomaru swallows quickly and blinks, but nothing else changes in his expression. His father looks the same, but their is sadness in his eyes though he smiles.  
"Sesshomaru, my son.. you have learned what means the most in this whole world. You were not suppose to be here my son. So.. I wish to help you return to your mate. To your child."  
Sesshomaru's eyes widen as he hears this, but he states bluntly: " If you are able to go back to the world of the living father, why did you not come back to me. To Izayoi? To Inuyasha?" His father sighs and looks away.  
"I did not learn it in time. I regret what I put you, your brother, your mother and my mate through. But it was my time to go. But as I said I did not learn it in time, by the time I did Sesshomaru Izayoi was dead. Inuyasha was pinned to a tree, and you were so bitter that I didn't think you'd want me to return. So I am here now.. to fix the mistakes I had made. Even if this does not fix all, it will fix our rift will it not?"  
Sesshomaru nods slowly, at a loss of words. His father starts to whisper in another language, and the land they walk upon starts to glow white, Sesshomaru feels Rin getting closer to him, as if he could touch her. Glowing goes brighter and brighter, that Sesshomaru shields his eyes till suddenly when he opens them a few moments later, he is laying in a grass field, specifically the flower field he proposed to Rin, the same field that he died in. He bolts up in a sitting position and looks around. Sesshomaru whispers: "I'm home.. I'm back..." He slowly stands up and looks around, looks at his hands and clothes and smiles. Two words leaving his lips before he leaps into the air and takes off. Rin and Sene. He makes it right in the middle of the village, not caring if he scares the human villagers.

Inuyasha and Kagome come out of their home carrying their two children, and their oldest son Daichi following. Toga and Izayoi. To see what the commotion is outside. Kagome looks beyond shocked, Inuyasha stands their silently for a moment, but then smiles and nods slightly. He looks to Kagome whispering softly as he takes the their son from her saying: " Go get Rin, let her know that she and Sene have company." Kagome nods and takes off quickly down the dirt path. Sesshomaru notices that Rin doesn't live within the village but on the outskirts of it. He notices Sango and Miroku with their three kids, they all welcome him happily, going as far as shaking his hand, or patting his arm gently. Sesshomaru so overwhelmed at the kindness that Inuyasha's group has given him says nothing, not knowing what to say. But Inuyasha gives him something to say quickly when Toga and Izayoi wave their hands at their uncle. Sesshomaru steps to them, and picks them right out of Inuyasha's arms, whispering: "Thank you brother for everything. These children are strong. You have done well." Inuyasha left speechless says nothing, since it seems nothing is needed to be said.

While Sesshomaru is playing with his neice and nephews, Kagome rushes into Rin's home and picks up Sene not saying anything just doing it, then as Rin is about to protest Kagome grabs her hand, dragging Rin from her home, all the way back to her and Inuyasha's home. Rin protesting the whole way, till Kagome let's go of her hand, and setting Sene down. Kagome then goes to where Sesshomaru is and whispers to him something, taking the twins.

They stare at each other, Rin in shock and thinking she is going crazy. Sesshomaru drinking in her beauty, he sees the sweet four year old little hanyou with his matching eyes, nose like his mother's. Hair and ears like his uncle and himself. Never taking his eyes off of them, he quickly moves to them, being only a few feet from them. Sene gently takes his mother's hand, half whimpering, half whispering out: "Mommy who is that? he looks like Uncle Yasha.."  
Rin with tears now in her eyes, her heart in her throat, and her soul doing a happy dance all on it's own, whispers back, kneeling down to her little boy. "That is your father Sene. Say hello."  
Sene too young to fully understand, whispers a hello to the stranger, and then looks at his mom. "Mommy you said daddy passed away, he wouldn't be able to come back." Rin nods not knowing what else to say she chokes out. "I thought so too."  
Sesshomaru steps closer and looks them both in the eyes. His eyes full of love and joy just seeing them. He hesitantly, slowly reaches up and tucks a lock of hair from Rin's face. then brushing her tear away that trailed down her cheek. With those gestures, it seem to break Rin out of her shock. She launched herself at Sesshomaru. Hugging him as tightly as she can. He wraps his arms around her possessively, then stops to kneel down and quickly gather his son in his arms, holding them both tightly against him, as he whispers to both of him of his love, and his apologise for how long it took him. His very brave and smart son whispers. "How are you back daddy?" Sesshomaru feels his heart explode hearing those words for the first time, he lands a kiss to his son's forehead whispering. "Thank your grandfather for helping me find a way home. I have a second chance, we have a second chance at being a family. I swear nothing will break us apart. Never again." He kisses Rin passionately sealing his promise to his mate, his love, his life.


End file.
